sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Verona Scarlett
Verona Scarlett, sometimes known as Vera, is the second-in-command of Team PVRL. Orderly and ambitious, Verona works hard so everyone recognizes her efforts, both for the team and herself. Her weapon of choice is a Variant Geared Archery Lance named Airgead Sciathán. Appearance Verona's bright red hair captures the most attention, tied into an orderly braid straight down the nape of her neck. Her bangs are tucked neatly behind both ears, bringing out the charm of her face. Though she isn't shortsighted by any means, Verona often wears a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses over her deep brown eyes, stating that it helps her focus. When not attempting to present herself, Verona ties her hair up in a less orderly ponytail. While running, she takes off her glasses, and wears a bright red sports hoody along with green shorts. Personality Many classmates call Verona the "Iron Maiden", given her penchant for order and control. She likes to be in the driver seat whenever she's taking part. As a younger child, Verona learnt that the key to success comprised of effort and admiration. This motivation led her to constantly seek higher grounds, retaining perfect grades while also gathering a number of experiences in extracurriculars. Despite her prosperity, the other students never took a liking to Verona for her strict nature; a feeling well reciprocated. From the days of youth, Verona had always looked forwards to her life past high school, in an institute that could bring her challenges and like-minded people. Though she prefers to keep things orderly, Verona is just as adept at taking care of messy situations, getting down and dirty if she needs to. Verona jumps around from each athletic club, enjoying the challenges given to her from each. Outstanding in most physical aspects, various teams attempt to recruit her back into their activities to no avail. History Born into the family of a senator, Verona was raised with the intention of reaching the pinnacle of success. As a child, she experienced a strict upbringing of tutors and etiquette that would later serve her well. Obedient to her parents and high above even her peers in private school, Verona flawlessly excelled to the top of every class and shone in her extracurricular activities. However, due to Verona's nature, her peers shunned her despite her popularity among teachers and coaches. Feeling no time to waste with pedantic friendships, Verona responded in kind and went on through her early life without many companions. She would later become the partner of Perseus Lucille and join Team PVRL at the academy. Weapons Verona wields the Airgead Sciathán (Silver Wing), a bow-lance hybrid. In bow form, the nose possesses a geared attachment that allows her to customize her arrows right before they are shot. Semblance Iron Maiden Her semblance is called Iron Maiden, which lets her temporarily control the density of her body. Without changing their size or proportions, Verona can make her limbs as light as a feather or as strong as steel in a moment's notice. After her body parts return back to their normal density, they rack with pain depending on how long they were in an altered state. The parts of her body affected by activating her semblance are colored in an intense red aura. Abilities Verona is an avid practitioner of various martial arts. Though she never stuck with one form long enough to master it, she incorporates the movements into her everyday life. During combat, Verona can unleash a devastating series of kicks and blows learned from her self defense lessons as a little girl. She can easily handle most unarmed opponents her age with little effort. She makes a point to visit every athletic clubb, proving herself to be nearly a natural at each sport. Though Verona often gets invites to teams, she never accepts as it would be too time consuming for her. Running is one of her more persistent hobbies, keeping her in shape and active. Relationships *Perseus Lucille: Her close partner and confidant, Percy is Verona's go-to character for consultation for non-team related topics. While she tutors the entire team, Verona gives extra attention to Percy for having the worst grades in PVRL. Regardless of how she berates him for his mannerisms and actions, she truly cares about him. She doesn't love him romantically, but Verona has never felt closer to anyone else. *Rivern Haust: She and Rivern get into their fair share of arguments, but remain good friends regardless. The two bicker almost constantly about various topics, rarely coming to an agreement. Despite this, they think alike in terms of combat. Without even exchanging glances, the two fall upon the same wavelength of thought. Even though she still hasn't forgiven him for the challenges he put her and Percy in the start of the year, she gets him back little by little. *Lucia Silverbell: As the two girls in PVRL, she and Lucia enjoy bonding in mostly every way except the girly kind. From sparring to climbing contests, the two are in constant friendly battle. However, they still enjoy gossiping about the various events in the academy. Lucia's flippant personality in terms of school work complicates her tutoring of the team, but Verona manages nonetheless. Though Verona knows little about the faunus and their troubles, she tries her hardest to be a friend to Lucia; a feeling well reciprocated. Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Argence